How Poor I Am !  Onew's Birthday
by DesyAnchovy Ifnt7
Summary: Onew Ulang Tahun! Tapi apa dia bakal ingat dengan hari ultahnya ? Pdhl jadwalnya padat banget. N gmna member SHINee ngasih kejutan ULTAH buat leader tersayang mereka itu? Pokoknya bacaaa... n Reviews  yahh    special buat yg udah request


Title : How Poor I Am ? (Onew's Birthday)

Genre : Family, Humor

Length : One shoot

Casts : Member SHINee

Author : DesySeungho TaeminShawol Shinee

_author pov_

12 Desember 2010, 09.00 p.m.

Jonghyun, Key, Minho, dan Taemin sedang mengadakan konferensi di dalam kamar. Mereka semua duduk melingkar di kasur sang leader, Onew. Sementara Onew sendiri belum pulang karena masih latihan vocal untuk drama musikal terbarunya. Kasur Onew yang biasanya rapi kini berantakan akibat ulah dongsaengs-nya. Banyak bungkus makanan bertebaran di atas kasur Onew, bisa saja saat Onew tidur nanti dia bakal dirubung semut gara-gara di atas kasurnya banyak rempah-rempah makanan sisa dongsaengs-nya. *very poor* Para dongsaeng ini memang nggak pernah hormat pada sang leader =="

Karena di Korea pada bulan Desember sedang musim dingin, dan musim dinginnya itu bersalju, dan karena bersalju jadi kedinginan mereka semua memakai selimut untuk menutupi badan dan kaki mereka. *readers : dasar si author! Mau ngomong pakai selimut aja belibet. Lempar author ke laut selatan! Author : nangis bombay. Key : ada apa chagi? (meluk author) *plaaakkk**

"Taeminnie! Jangan suka ketawa-ketawa sendiri gitu akh! Dikira kau orang gila lhoo.. Walaupun kita sebagai artis diharuskan untuk ramah sama setiap fans, tapi kan sekarang lagi nggak ada fans tau! Gimana sih kau ini bla bla bla bla blaaa~~~"

Jonghyun mulai bersenandung ria. Tiba-tiba, "Jonghyun! Aku tau kalo suaramu paling bagus tapi nggak usah nyanyi tiap waktu bisa nggak sih? Kupingku bisa pecah tau~~~ bla bla bla bla bla bla bla~~"

Minho lagi asyik ngupil, baru aja dapet upil sedikit banget tapi dia udah ditegur oleh si Almighty. "Minho !" suara cerewet itu dipotong oleh celetukan Minho.

"Hei! Lusa ulang tahunnya Onew hyung kan?"

Key memonyongkan bibir gara-gara ceramahnya terpotong oleh Minho. Ya, yang daritadi sibuk mengomel ngalor-ngidul sampai bibirnya jontor adalah The Almighty Key SHINee ! Siapa lagi? *author di panggang lockets*Sejurus kemudian Key segera mengeluarkan senyum malaikat tanpa dosanya. *member lain kecuali Onew muntah*

"Iyaaa.. bener! Onew Dubu ultah!" kata Key ceria sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Ssshhhtt.. Kau ini nggak sopan banget sih! Dia 2 tahun di atasmu tau!" tegur Jonghyun. Key malah pura-pura nggak denger kata-kata Jonghyun dan asyik mengaca di cermin kesayangannya. Taemin senyum-senyum melihat tingkah Key.

"Aku punya rencana nih!" kata Minho lagi. Member lain mulai tertarik dan pasang tampang penasaran ke arah Minho. Minho memasang tampang misterius. Kekekekeke.

"Psssstttt… Pssssttt," Minho menjelaskan rencananya. Taemin manggut-manggut, Jonghyun memasang tampang berpikir, Key nggak bereaksi.

"Hya~~kau ingin leader kita terlihat tambah bodoh? Sudah cukup image sangtae-nya meluas gara-gara Onew Condition," kata Jonghyun tegas.

"Aniyoo~~ Jonghyunnie! Ku pikir itu ide bagus! Ahahahaha *ketawa khas Key* Daebak Minho ! Aku amat sangat setuju! Kekekeke," Key mulai heboh sendiri. Tatapan tajam Key dan tatapan charisma Minho bertemu membentuk tatapan licik. *plakk*

"Jonghyun hyung menolak, bagaimana pendapatmu Taem?" tanya Minho.

"Aku sih kalau hyung pada setuju, aku ngikut aja," kata Taemin innocent. Key memberi tatapan 'terimakasih-anakku-kau-memang-anak-yang-berbakti' pada Taemin. Minho tersenyum puas. Dia bisa membalas dendam pada Onew yang telah menghancurkan surprised party-nya minggu lalu.

"Aigoo~ Taemin ah~ kau ini pasrah banget jadi orang," kata Jonghyun. Otomatis Jonghyun kalah suara, dia mengerucutkan bibir. Taemin hanya tersenyum menanggapi Jonghyun.

"Hoaaahhhmm.. aku ngantuk nih! Bobok bobok," Key merangkak ke kasurnya. Tapi kaos belakang Key ditarik oleh Jonghyun.

"Kau mau kemana? Ayo kita main game dulu untuk menentukan siapa yang bakal membereskan kasur Onew hyung."

"Eh?" Key membelalakkan matanya. Jonghyun tersenyum licik. "Game?"

"Let's do Rock, Papper, Scissor!" kata Jonghyun semangat.

"Rock, Papper, Scissor!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Dan malangnya, justru Jonghyun yang kalah. Terpaksa dia yang membereskan kasur Onew sementara Key, Minho dan Taemin bersiap-siap tidur.

Satu jam kemudian, Onew pulang dengan wajah lelah. Onew masuk ke dalam kamar lalu memandangi dongsaengs-nya yang sudah tertidur lelap. "Mianhae, akhir-akhir ini aku selalu pulang malam dan jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan kalian," gumam Onew sambil terus memandangi wajah dongsaengs-nya dengan sayang. Kemudian Onew segera berganti baju dan tidur lelap di kasurnya.

13 Desember 2010, 08.00 a.m.

Key sudah sibuk membuatkan sarapan pagi di dapur. Sejak dia mengikuti Raising Idol dan akhirnya mendapatkan sertifikat chef, dia jadi terobsesi (?) untuk memasakkan makanan yang enak untuk SHINee. Jonghyun seperti biasa, masih bermalas-malasan di depan TV. Taemin lagi browsing di internet dan membuka beberapa situs SHINee. Onew mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat latihan vocal (lagi). Minho berlari-lari dari kamar, "Dimana Onew hyung? Apa dia udah berangkat latihan vokal?"

Tanpa babibu Key segera membekap mulut Minho dengan lap yang ada di tangannya. "Bmmmppphhh... Bmmmppphh!" Minho meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan lap dari mulutnya. Key pun melepaskan bekapannya. "Bwaahh! Ngapain sih lu hyung? Kayak penculik aja main bekap-bekap segala. Bau tau tuh lap-nya!"

"Lu nggak bisa apa ngecilin dikit aja tuh suara lu. Dah kayak radio butut aja!" gerutu Key lalu melenggang (?) ke arah Taemin dan memberikan segelas susu. (Taemin rutin mimik susu tiap pagi biar tumbuh tinggi nggak kayak Jjong xD). Jonghyun pergi ke dapur dan mencomot roti bakar selai coklat yang sudah ditumpuk dengan rapi oleh Key untuk sarapan. Minho duduk di sofa di depan TV.

"Hyaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan Jonghyun hyung! Di dalam dorm ada peraturan kalau nggak ada yang boleh makan duluan sebelum semua member kumpul buat makan bersama! Ku hukum kau! Nanti qm yang asah-asah ! " omel Key saat melihat Jonghyun baru saja mencomot roti bakar selai coklatnya. *ya ampun bahasanya xD; asah-asah = cuci piring*

"Iya.. iya.. ummaaaaa," kata Jonghyun malas. Taemin hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah Key, setiap pagi selalu saja ada beberapa member yang terkena omelannya. Benar-benar seperti IBU ! Hahaha... Taemin beruntung karena pagi ini nggak terkena omelannya. Taemin masuk ke dapur dan meletakkan gelas susunya. Mata Key yang tajam melihat gelas Taemin yang masih tersisa seperempat.

"Hyaaa! Taeminnie, kau ini mau tambah tinggi nggak sih? Kenapa nggak kau habiskan sih susunya! Dasar kau ini, harga susu mahal tau! Kau harusnya menghargai para pemerah susu sapi yang mengorbankan nyawanya (kalo ketendang ma sapi pas lagi merah) bagi nusa dan bangsa! Tapi kau! Remaja 18 tahun yang di tuntut untuk tinggi, malah nggak menghabiskan susu yang susah payah ku buatkan dengan peluh dan kasih sayang (?)" Key mengomeli Taemin persis emak-emak. Sumpah lebayy amat xD.

"Aku bosaan hyung kalau mimik susu sapi.. aku maunya Banana Milk T,T" Taemin mengeluarkan aegyonya.

"Hyyaaa, Key! Udah udah nggak usah nyuruh Taemin mimik susu lagi! Tinggiku sudah di kalahkan olehnya tau, bahkan Taemin juga hampir sejajar denganmu!" protes Jonghyun yang kini menjadi member terpendek di SHINee. Key hanya melempar pandang, 'so-what' pada Jonghyun yang sukses membuat Jonghyun terkunci mulutnya.

"Aigoo~~ kau ini menyebalkan Taemin ah~" Key mengeluarkan wajah frustasi dan memegangi kepalanya. *Semoga kau sabar Key, harus mengurus 4 anak pemalas di dorm, di tempat latihan, di lokasi syuting, dan dimana pun xD*

"Ada apa sih ini? Ribut teruuuusss... Key umma, udah ada sarapan kan? Laper nih, ayo semua,,, makaaaannn," Onew sang leader yang bertanggung jawab dalam SHINee datang dengan wajah segar sehabis mandi. Terkadang Onew tampangnya bisa berwibawa dan menjadi panutan di SHINee, tapi terkadang...

Bruaaakkk!

"Adaaaaawwwwhhh! Siapa sih yang naruh kursi disini!" Ya... Onew baru saja menabrak kursi yang jelas-jelas ada di depannya. Onew sangtae... *geleng-geleng kepala*

Semua member yang sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing hanya menggelengkan kepala prihatin. Ohhh.. Onew hyung... besok kau bakalan 22 tahun.. Please dehhh.. kurangi dikit kecerobohanmu itu.. =="

"Jelas-jelas itu kursi tempat biasanya kau duduk Nyuuu.. masa lupaaaa... jarang di dorm sih luu!" celetuk Key sadis+nggak sopan gara-gara nggak manggil Onew hyung.

"Ohhh.. Ne... Hehehe," Onew mengeluarkan tampang innocent. Mereka akhirnya sarapan pagi bersama dalam keributan. Apalagi kalau menu makannya ayam goreng. Si chicken maniac Onew pasti bakal bikin kecurangan-kecurangan untuk mengambil jatah terbanyak. Tapi sayang, sarapan pagi ini dengan roti bakar, jadi keributan nggak seekstrim biasanya...

Di depan pintu dorm...

"Yeorobeun! *semuanya* Aku berangkat latihan vokal dulu yaaa.." kata Onew ceria. Di depannya berdiri Jonghyun, Key, Minho dan Taemin yang berjajar mengantarkan Onew pergi.

"Neeee ^^" semua member menunjukkan wajah super manis. Onew pergi dengan kebingungan. 'Tumben mereka bersikap seperti adik padaku, biasanya mereka kan kurang ajar semua ==' batin Onew sambil melangkah keluar apartemen dan masuk ke dalam mobil resmi SHINee.

Sejurus kemudian setelah Onew menghilang di balik tikungan koridor apartemen... Semua member kalang kabut masuk kamar mandi.

"Gue dulu!" teriak Jjong yang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Gue!" Minho yang kayak genter dengan mudahnya mengangkat tubuh Jonghyun yang paling mini dan meletakkan (?) Jonghyun di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Woooyy sialan lu Min! Gue hyung lo tau !" teriak Jonghyun.

"Hyuuuungg.. Aku mau mandi..!" Taemin mengeluarkan aegyo-nya. Uwwwoooo... Baby Taemin... ^^

Tiba-tiba Key datang bak model berjalan di atas catwalk. *gila nih Key, bisa2nya lantai kamar mandi di anggap catwalk* "Minggir, minggir.. The Almighty Key mau mandi. Hush hush hush.." katanya sadis sambil mengeluarkan tatapan tajamnya dan menggusah (?) Jonghyun, Minho dan Taemin dari kamar mandi. *berubah 180 derajat dari image awal ==" dasar Key*

Jonghyun, Minho dan Taemin pun mengalah. Karena nggak ada yang bisa melawan The Almighty, kalo ngelawan nggak akan di masakin selama satu minggu. *evil Key* Setelah bosan menunggu selama berjam-jam berhari-hari berbulan-bulan dan bertahun-tahun sampai mereka bertiga ubanan, mereka memutuskan untuk mendobrak pintu kamar mandi karena Key nggak keluar-keluar.

"Woyy Ki Bum ah~! *Minho nggak pernah manggil Key hyung, karena cuma beda beberapa bulan saja. Cepetan dikit ngapa? Ngapain sih lu disana? Kita harus cepet-cepet ketemu ahjussi yang bakal bantuin kita buat ngerjain Onew hyung besokkk!" teriak Minho sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi. *Wuaawww... Flaming Explosion xD*

"Iya nih si Ki Bum ngapain sih. Sempet-sempet juga tuh anak meni pedi!" omel Jonghyun nggak sabar.

"Hyuuunggg... cepetan donk mandinyaa," kata Taemin tanpa emosi, memang maknae satu ini penurut dan nggak nakal. *Chuu~~* Lima menit kemudian... pintu kamar mandi dibuka dan Key muncul hanya berselimut handuk. *Kyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... author pingsan*

"Apaan sih kalian ribut banget, b-e-r-i-s-i-k tau!" kata Key penuh dengan ke-sewot-an.

"Liat tuh jam berapa! Udah jam 11 siang dodol!" kata Jonghyun.

"Whooooddd? Kita bisa telat ke stasiun TV XXX kalo nggak cepet-cepet! Ayo kalian bertiga cepetan mandi! Kalian Cuma punya waktu mandi 5 menit per orang!" perintah Key garang, namun malang Key dapat jitakan dari ketiga member lain gara-gara Key yang paling lama mandi malah mereka yang disuruh cepet-cepet mandi.

Jonghyun keluar kamar mandi setelah selesai menyanyikan seluruh lagu di album Hello-nya SHINee. *maniak nyanyi* Minho keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tampilan baru, dia tambah tinggi sodara-sodara! Ternyata Minho mandi sambil melakukan stretching. *maniak olahraga* Taemin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah belepotan es krim. Ternyata oh ternyata, si Taemin mandi sambil makan sekotak besar es krim ! *Emang bisa yaa? Dasar maniak es krim xD*

Begitulah... masing-masing member aneh dari SHINee yang kelakuannya di dorm dan perfomanya di stage yang berbeda 360 derajat. Setelah berdandan di kamar, masih dengan keributan tentu saja, akhirnya mereka tancap gas menuju... sebuah tempat yang sudah direncanakan oleh Minho untuk melakukan Revenge *balas dendam* terhadap ulang tahunnya yang di hancurkan oleh Onew di fanfictionku sebelumnya xD

Ke empat remaja bersinar—soalnya di belakang mereka ada sinar matahari—ini segera melangkahkan kaki mereka memasuki sebuah gedung stasiun TV yang ternama di Seoul. Para noona, terkejut melihat Shining Star secara mendadak mengunjungi kantor mereka. Mereka tersenyum pada para noona, menebar pesona yang bikin pingsan. *readers: lo kali thor yang pingsan, kalo gue sih nggak akan pingsan, percuma ketemu shinee kalo akhirnya pingsan, nggak jadi liat donk. Gimana sih, ni author babo ato idiot cihhh.. author : *nangis di pojokan** Mereka di antar oleh seorang karyawan kantor untuk mencari sebuah ruangan.

Setelah melewati perjalanan yang panjang (?) mereka tiba di sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan : Manager.

Masing-masing member saling mendorong. Nggak ada yang berani masuk. *mulailah tingkah kekanakkan mereka, bang... sadar umur donk! Kalo Taemin sih masih di maklumi xD*

"Lu duluan donk yang masuk Minho, kan elo yang bikin rencana kayak gini," kata Jonghyun sambil mendorong-dorong punggung Minho.

"Aissshhh... gue kan nggak bisa bahasa inggris!" tolak Minho. "Taemin aja tuh yang disuruh ngomong, dia kan masih sekolah," Minho memberikan solusi.

"Mianhae hyung, aku juga nggak terlalu bagus kalau harus ngomong langsung ma bule," Taemin menunjukkan tampang melas, membuat Minho nggak tega buat maksa Taemin.

"Emang ada gitu hubungan antara sekolah sama bahasa inggris?" tanya Jonghyun dengan tampang bloon.

"Jiaaahhh.. nih orang... payah deh ahh... Kan anak sekolah belajar bahasa inggris, jadi kemungkinan besar masih inget getooo looohh,, *di lebay2in ya cara bicaranya xD* Lu sih hyung, nggak dapet pelajaran bahasa inggris waktu SMA," celetuk Key jujur banget.

"Enak ajja lo Kunci! Gue dapet kali yaa," kata Jonghyun sebel. "Tapi gue mesti tidur kalo pas pelajarannya. Bwakakakakakakakak," Jonghyun yang berdarah AB mulai menggila sendiri. Taemin dan Minho pura-pura nggak kenal ma Jonghyun, malu mengakui hyung-nya yang kadang-kadang bisa menggila sendiri. *tipikal golongan darah AB xD* Key menepuk dahinya sendiri mendengar kata-kata Jonghyun.

"Udah udah akh, tujuan kita kesini bukan buat ngelawak! Kita harus buat meeting sama Managernya!" kata Minho menyadarkan ketiga member lainnya.

"Hmmmm.. hmmmm... oke oke oke," sambung Jonghyun dan Taemin bebarengan. Key mengangguk-angguk setuju. Tiba-tiba mata Minho, Jonghyun dan Taemin saling bertemu, *gimana bisa 6 pasang mata bertemu xD* seakan bisa mengerti yang ada dalam pikiran masing-masing mata mereka secara serempak tertuju pada satu orang, Key!

"KEY!" teriak Jonghyun, Minho dan Taemin bebarengan.

"Apa?" tanya Key bingung.

"Lo aja sana yang ngomong sama Manager ahjussi, jelasin tentang tujuan kita kesini," kata Jonghyun, Minho dan Taemin sambil mendorong-dorong punggung Key.

Kreeekkk... Pintu di bukakan oleh karyawan yang tadi mengantar mereka. Sebenarnya tuh karyawan udah pasang tampang BT soalnya daritadi SHINee nggak kelar-kelar sih debatnya. Jonghyun, Minho dan Taemin komat-kamit biar Key lancar ngejelasin ke bule ahjussi itu, sementara Key tetep pasang tampang happy. *dia paling pinter bahasa inggris ^^*

"Good morning, Sir," kata Key ramah.

Ahjussi itu tersenyum ramah, "Good morning, are you shining SHINee?"

"Yes, we are shining SHINee," kata Key, Jonghyun, Minho, dan Taemin bebarengan seperti perkenalan mereka yang biasanya. Ahjussi itu mempersilakan Shinee untuk duduk, shinee duduk dengan canggung.

"We are here,,, we want to ask something to you," kata Key pelan-pelan menjelaskan maksud kedatangan mereka.

"Mwo?" tanya ahjussi itu dalam bahasa korea.

"Hah?" Jonghyun, Minho, Key dan Taemin terperanjat kaget.

"Anda bisa bahasa Korea?" tanya Key.

"Tentu saja, saya memang keturunan Amerika, tapi saya sudah 10 tahun tinggal di Korea, tentu saya bisa berbahasa Korea," jelas ahjussi dengan ramah. Jonghyun, Taemin dan Minho mengelus dada tanda lega.

"Jadi begini ahjussi, Bla bla bla bla blaaaaa~~~~" karena nggak perlu ngomong pake bahasa inggris akhirnya Minho menyerobot omongan Key dan menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu dan mulut yang berbusa-busa pada ahjussi. Key memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Ohhh~~ Ne.. Aratso. Jadi leader kalian besok ultah dan kalian ingin memberinya surprise party, right?"

"Nee..." kata shinee dengan kompak.

"Dan saya berpura-pura mewawancarai kalian untuk sebuah acara Tv international yang di siarkan ke seluruh dunia?"

"Neeee... !" kata shinee dengan kompak lagi.

"Baiklaahh.. Dan kalian harus berlatih pertanyaan yang akan saya tanyakan besok agar yang terlihat bodoh hanyalah Lee JinKi?"

"Neeee...!" teriak shinee dengan semangat.

"Kita mulai, First question is for Jonghyun. Are you the lead vocal in SHINee?"

"Yes, i'm bling bling Jonghyun. The lead vocal of SHINee."

Dan begitulah seterusnya... Jonghyun, Minho, Key dan Taemin menghafal jawaban dari pertanyaan berbahasa inggris yang akan ditanyakan besok sampai berjam-jam hingga mereka hafal tanpa kesalahan. Yang pasti Onew bakal kalang kabut karena nggak bisa jawab pertanyaan besok. Hehehe Setelah selesai, mereka keluar gedung dengan tampang puas dan tersenyum licik.

Mission One : Make a contract to inteview SHINee = success. Minho mencentang misi pertama SHINee untuk mengerjai Onew di note kecil.

Minho menatap tulisan di bawah misi pertama sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

Misson Two : Torturing Onew hyung in the morning.

Mission Three : Tell the random interview to Onew hyung, make Onew hyung embarrased and then,, party ! ^^

Perjalanan hari itu dilanjutkan dengan membeli kado, cake dan peralatan pesta lainnya untuk Onew.

*onew pov*

14 Desember 2010, 10.00 a.m.

"Hoaaaahhmmm..." Aku benar-benar masih mengantuk, tapi dari alam bawah sadarku mengingatkan kalau hari ini aku ada latihan vocal untuk drama musikal. Ahhhh... dingin sekali.. aku merapatkan selimutku, mataku masih enggan untuk terbuka. Mungkin ini masih pagi, lagipula Jonghyun juga belum membangunkanku. Berarti ini masih pagi, sebaiknya aku tidur lagi. Aku membalikan badanku ke samping, tidak sengaja mataku tertuju ke kasur Minho. Eh? Kasur Minho kosong? Kemana dia? Aku menoleh ke kiri dan melihat kasur Taemin yang juga kosong. Eh? Memangnya ini jam berapa? Aku meraih jam weker yang ku letakkan di atas kasurku. Ku lihat jam weker itu dengan susah payah.

"..." Enggg... Ini jam kok bentuknya kayak ayam goreng ya? Astaga sepertinya aku masih belum sadar sepenuhnya. Nyawaku belum terkumpul semua. Aku mengucek-kucek mata untuk menyadarkan diri.

"HAAHH? Jam 10.00?" aku terkejut setengah mati dan segera meloncat dari tempat tidur. Terlihatlah semua kasur member lain yang udah pada kosong. Siaaal ! Kemana sih mereka? Aku mulai misuh-misuh sendiri. Jam 11.00 nanti aku harus udah sampai di gedung MoonByul untuk latihan drama musikal! Aku berlari menuju kamar mandi. "Aigoo, semoga nggak telat!"

Aku menyalakan kran shower, "AAAAWWWW! AAAAWWW! PANAAASSS!" aku membuka mataku dan melihat tanganku ada di kran shower air panas. Sial! Panas banget, salah nyalain kran pula, haduhh.. segera saja ku nyalakan kran shower air dingin. Aku pun mandi secepat kilat, aku ingin keramas tapi, astagaaaaa kenapa shampoo-nya habis gini sih? Masa belum beli yang baru! Aku melihat ada sebotol shampoo di pojokan. Okee.. nggak papa deh pakai shampoo bayi! Huft... Itu shampoo-nya Yoogeun yang tertinggal waktu Yoogeun main ke dorm. Ku tuangkan shampoo bayi itu banyak-banyak dan ku usap-usapkan di kepala, karena tergesa-gesa ada yang masuk ke dalam mataku. Aku langsung memutar kran shower, Ohh nooo.. kenapa malah mati gini sih? Ku putar-putar terus kran itu, tapi tetap nggak ada reaksi.

"NYAAALAAAAA DOOOONNKKK!" aku memposisikan showernya tepat di depan wajahku. Tiba-tiba, BUUUUUUURRRRR! Air shower itu menyembur dengan kuat dan menghantam wajahku. "Bwwwaaaahhhh! Buh ! Buh ! Sial." Tadi itu sungguh tidak menyenangkan! "Kemana sih mereka berempat? Tumben dorm sepi banget, nggak denger teriakan mereka!" Setelah menggosok gigi, aku keluar kamar mandi dan mengganti bajuku. Ketika akan membereskan barang yang bakal ku bawa, ku temukan secarik kertas tertempel di kayu penyangga kasur Minho dan Key. He? Apa ini?

'_Hyuung ^^ Mianhae, kami nggak membangunkanmu! Mendadak kami ada acara berempat dan harus berangkat pagi. Jeongmal mianhae... *Taemin ^^"_

"Hah? Schedule kah? Kok aku nggak tau?" aku hendak menelpon Key, tapi ku urungkan niatku. Aku harus segera sampai di gedung MoonByul untuk latihan drama musikalku. Aku berlari ke luar kamar.

"Hwwwwwaaaaaaa,,,,"

Bruaaakkk! Aduuuhh... aku meringis kesakitan. Apaan sih pake acara kesandung segala! Dasar kaki nggak becus! *Jiahh... si Onew, kesandung terus nyalahin kaki xD hahaha*

Aku turun tangga pelan-pelan sambil mengurut-urut punggungku yang sakit gara-gara jatoh tadi. Ketika sampai bawah, aku menyadari sesuatu... Dimana tas-ku? Kayaknya tadi udah ku bawa deh! "Uhh Ohh.. ! Tas!" Segera aku lari ke lantai atas lagi dan dengan tergesa-gesa aku mengambil tas yang ternyata tadi terjatuh saat aku tersandung. Aku turun ke lantai bawah dengan berlari lagi. Aku nggak peduli dengan punggungku yang masih kesakitan.

"Hosshh hossshh hossshh... Tas udah, jaket udah, sekarang.. sepatu!" Segeralah ku cari sepatuku di rak bawah. Walaupun sepatu kami udah tertata rapi tapi tetap saja aku bingung mencari letak sepatuku gara-gara pikiranku tercabang. "Sepatu Minho... Key... Key... Key... Key... Key.. Key.. Key... Key.. Key... Apa-apa nih masa sepatu segini deret punya Key semua! Ini sepatu Minho.. Taemin.. Jonghyun.. Taemin... Minho.. Jonghyun... Key... Key... Key.. KEY...! Dimana sepatuku? Haaaahhh?"

Ku ambil sepatu hitam ber-list putih di sebelah sepatu Key, aku nggak begitu mengenal sepatu ini. Biarlah ku pinjam dulu. Ku masukkan kakiku dengan susah payah ke dalam sepatu itu, "Siaaal.. Nih sepatunya siapa sih kok kecil banget!" gerutuku sambil melihat sepatu yang dengan susah payah ku masukan ke dalam kakiku. Aigoo~ ini kan sepatu seragam sekolahnya Taemin ! Pantes aja nggak cukup, kakinya Taemin kan kecil ==" Pabo... Segera ku lepaskan sepatu Taemin, dan ku ambil sembarang sepatu dari rak. Ku amati sebentar. Sepertinya ini punya Key, "Whatever-lah, dibiarin aja ntar kalo dia marah gara-gara ku pinjem sepatu kesayangannya ini. Dengan kaki kanan yang masih ku pasangkan sepatu, aku berjalan melompat-lompat dengan satu kaki menuju dapur. Aku membungkuk untuk mengikat tali sepatu, tiba-tiba aku kehilangan keseimbangan, aku berusaha menahan tubuhku dengan kaki kanan, namun aku malah menginjak tali sepatu yang belum sempat ku ikat dan akhirnya...

Duaaakkk!

Kepalaku dengan sukses menghantam kulkas yang ada di depanku. "Adaaaawwwwhhhhhh! Awww! Awwww! Aigho~~~!" Siaaaal...! Aku mengusap-usap kepalaku yang sepertinya mau benjol ini. Aku berusaha bangkit dengan berpegangan pada meja makan. Ku buka tudung saji di atas meja makan. Kosong ... Huhuhu.. "Kruyuuukkk," lapaaarr... Sepertinya cacing-cacing di perutku udah berdemo, semalam aku nggak makan lagi di rumah. Cuma makan di depan syuting. Hiks.. hikss... Ku lihat secarik kertas memo tertempel di tepi meja makan dekat kursi tempat Jonghyun biasa duduk. _'Hyung! Tadi kami menyisakan ramyeon yang dimasak Key untukmu. Ada di microwave, ambil saja! *Jonghyun :D' _ "Ne? Jinja? Beruntungnya aku... Mereka memang dongsaeng yang baik!"

Aku segera berjalan ke arah microwave di dekat tempat piring, sebelum ku buka pun aku melihat sebuah kertas memo lagi di kaca microwave. Aisshhh.. apa lagi sih ini? _'Hya! The almighty Key here! Onew hyung! Atau siapa pun lah, jangan memakan ramyeon ini! Aku membuatnya untuk makan malam nanti! Soalnya cuma ramyeon ini satu-satunya yang tersisa, Aratso?" *Key, P.S : siapapun yang berani makan sebelum waktu makan malam, AWAS! :B'_

"Mworago? Apaan sih nih maksudnya. Huft! Ahhh.. sudahlaaahh! Aku bisa telat kalau nggak segera berangkat, aku juga bisa kok beli makanan sendiri di luar!"

"Kruyuuukkk," aissshhh.. laper banget perutku. Coba deh buka kulkas, aku melangkah menuju kulkas untuk melihat kalau-kalau ada camilan yang tersisa. Ku buka pintu kulkas dan ku temukan sebotol BANANA MILK ! Huwaaaa... segera ku ambil banana milk itu dan ketika hendak menancapkan sedotan, aku melihat sebuah kertas memo LAGI? Kertas itu tertempel di pintu kulkas. _'Onew hyung, mianhae.. Tolong jangan meminum banana milk ini ya, itu satu-satunya yang tersisa. Aku dan Taemin akan meminumnya nanti malam. Oke... Gomawo ^^ *Flame Minho'_

Hyaaa.. Apa sih si Minho, dia baik banget kalau sama si Taemin ==" Tapi nggak pernah sekalipun berbagi denganku. Hukss... Ku lirik jam tanganku dan aku terperanjat melihat jarum yang di tunjuk jam tanganku sudah menunjukan pukul 10.45. "Arrggghhhh!" Aku bergegas ke luar dorm dan berlari menuju parkiran. "Kemana mobilnyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? Huwaaaaaaa... Gimana aku bisa pergi ke gedung MoonByul? O iya, mereka kan pergi. Hiks..." Ku telepon manager hyung untuk meminta mobil SME agar menjemputku.

"Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan. Silahkan coba beberapa saat lagi—" Arggghh,, kenapa sih ni malah dimatiin segala HP-nya? Huwaaa.. aku pasti telat banget! Aku berpikir sejenak, "Taxi!" Ya ! Aku bisa memakai taxi untuk pergi ke gedung Moon Byul. Segera aku berlari ke jalan raya untuk mencari taxi. Aihhh.. mana taxi-nya kok nggak ada sih? Peluh udah mengucur banyak dari dahiku. Ohh.. tidak, pasti wajahku berkeringat! Setelah 10 menit menunggu akhirnya ada juga taxi yang menghampiriku. Tapi tentu saja aku sudah benar-benar terlambat sekarang. Tapi PD ahjussi belum menelponku kok, semoga beliau nggak marah karena keterlambatanku.

"Pak, gedung MoonByul ya! Kalau bisa ngebut Pak! Saya tergesa-gesa nih!" kataku ketika masuk ke dalam taxi.

"Ne.." sahut Pak supir dan dia segera menancap gas dengan kecepatan penuh. Ohh tidakk! Apa itu? Kenapa macet seperti itu? Terlihat antrian panjang di depan, jalanan luar biasa macet. Kenapa sih hari ini aku begitu sial?

"Tuan... Macet, bagaimana?" tanya Pak supir.

"Aigoo... Ya sudahlah, saya sangat tergesa-gesa. Saya turun saja, saya mau lari saja," kataku tanpa pikir panjang. Segera aku turun dari taxi setelah membayar argo. Ahhh... kenapa aku sang leader dari SHINee malah sebegini terlantarnya? Harus lari-lari, mana belum sarapan lagi..

Setelah berlari kurang lebih dua puluh menit dari tempat macet tadi akhirnya aku sampai di gedung MoonByul. Tapi...

Krikkk.. Kriikkk... Nggak ada seorangpun artis ataupun Kru dari drama musikalku. "Wuaaaahhh.. PABO! Hari ini aku libur latihan drama musikal! Kenapa aku bisa lupa begini sih?" aku menepuk jidatku dengan keras menyadari kebodohanku. Seandainya aku nggak lupa, aku nggak akan sampai sebegini malangnya.. Huft...

Ring Ding Dong Ring Ding Dong.. Handphone-ku berbunyi, segera ku angkat tanpa ku lihat siapa yang menelpon. "Yeobosseo? Nuguya?" kataku sedikit ketus, aihh.. semoga bukan manager hyung yang menelpon. Bisa-bisa aku di pecat kalau berkata kasar padanya. =="

"Yeobosseo? Hyaa hyung!" kata suara cempreng di seberang sana. Pasti ini suara Key, siapa lagi? Suaranya paling 'nyenter' diantara kami semua.

"Ne?" kataku dengan malas.

"Kau dimana? Ayo cepat datang ke gedung SME! Kita akan di wawancarai oleh salah satu stasiun TV Amerika secara live!"

"Mworagoo?" teriakku frustasi.

"Aku dan member lain sudah siap-siap tau. Kami semua udah di SME! Kau harus kemari dalam waktu 30 menit! Acara mulai jam 12.00 siang!" katanya lagi.

"Apaaaaaaaaa? Kau bilang aku harus sampai sana jam 12.00? Padahal sekarang jam 12 kurang 35 menit? Hah!" kataku kesal.

"Pokoknya cepat datang kemari oke! Tutttt.. Tuttt," telepon diputus begitu saja. Gila dia! Aku memutuskan untuk menelpon manager hyung. Untunglah nomornya aktif...

"Yeobosseo? Hyung, benarkah ada interview dengan stasiun TV Amerika?" tanyaku cepat-cepat.

"Gurrae. Cepatlah datang kemari, kau dimana Jinki ah?"

"Anuu hyung. Aku di gedung MoonByul. Kupikir aku ada latihan drama musikal, tapi ternyata hari ini libur. Bisa kah kau menjemputku kemari hyung?" tanyaku.

"Aigooo.. Mobil SHINee sedang dipinjam oleh sunbaenim kalian, Super Junior. Mobilku sedang di bengkel. Nggak ada mobil di kantor. Kau naik taxi saja yaa? Kalau bolak-balik malah lama kan? Lebih baik mempersingkat waktu saja, pakai taxi saja. Aratso? Klik," lagi-lagi telepon diputus. Oke... Fine! Aku lebih baik masuk ke rumah sakit jiwa saja!

Segera aku mencegat taxi lagi, kali ini lumayan cepat. Aku langsung dapat taxi dan segera aku mengatakan tempat tujuan. Setelah tiga puluh empat menit akhirnya aku sampai di depan pintu gedung SME. Sekarang pukul 11.59, bagus! Satu menit untuk menaiki gedung SM E, cukupkah? Sepertinya aku harus berlari lagi. T_T Arrggghhhh...

Hossshhh! Hossshh! Hoosssh! Krekkk.. Ku buka pintu ruangan khusus SHINee masih dengan nafas putus-putus. Aku bertumpu dengan kakiku, member lain melihatku dengan tampang prihatin dan geli. Hah? Mereka menertawakan leader mereka sendiri? Malaaaangnyaaaa... Jadi pengen nyemplung ke segitiga bermuda aja!

"Mianhae, mianhae, mianhae!" aku berkali-kali membungkukkan badan di hadapan PD ahjussi yang sepertinya bule dan manager hyung.

"Sudah, beberapa detik lagi acara akan mulai. Duduklah disana," manager hyung menyuruhku duduk di antara member yang lain. Di depan mereka duduk seorang pria non korea yang bersiap mewawancarai. Sepertinya dia host acara ini. Arrgghh.. Beneran orang Amerika kah? Ottohkae? Bahasa Inggrisku kan nggak bagus! Ahh,,, nggakpapa.. member lain juga nggak bagus kok, kecuali Key, dia memang pintar bahasa Inggris. Ehh? Tapi, masa sih aku nggak di suruh ganti baju atau nata rambut? Penampilanku berantakan gini juga!

"Tapi hyung? Aku kan masih berantakan gini," tanyaku.

"Lap saja keringatmu pakai tissu ini!" manager hyung memberikan sebuah tissu padaku dengan sedikit melempar. Apa manager hyung marah? Aku menurut dan memasang tampang bersalah.

"Ready ? 3, 2, 1... Start!" salah seorang staff mengomando.

"Well, we are here with the most shining idol, SHINee!" kata host acara entah apa ini. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum canggung di depan kamera.

"Hello Everyone! We are shining SHINee!" kami melakukan perkenalan yang seperti biasanya. Tentu saja member lain terlihat ceria, mereka kan sempat berdandan dulu. Huftt.. mereka terlihat bersinar... sementara aku? Bajuku udah lusuh kayak gini lagi =="

"Lee Jinki-sshi? Are you the leader of this boyband? What do you think about SHINee as the contemporary band?" host itu tiba-tiba bertanya padaku. Aku yang terkejut sungguh merasa blank dengan pertanyaan itu. Aku diam untuk beberapa saat. Dan setelah beberapa menit aku menjawab dengan kalimat terbata-bata. Aihhh.. Maluuuuu...

Kini giliran member lain yang di wawancarai. Aku terperanjat melihat kemampuan inggris mereka, bahkan Minho, Jonghyun dan Taemin kini lancar dalam menjawab pertanyaan dari host! Aigoo.. Padahal aku sama sekali nggak mudeng mereka ngomong dan di tanyai apa saja.. ==" T_T

"Jinki-sshi, SHINee has released the repackaged album, right? What is your opinion about that album n what is your favorite song in Hello album?" tanya host itu lagi. Aigoo... kenapa sih aku terus yang ditanyain sama nih host. Tanya aja sama Key tuh yang jago ngomong. Key malah kayaknya napsu banget pengen jawab tuh pertanyaan.

"I'm sorry Key-sshi, this question is for Jinki-sshi," kata host itu. Aku bahkan nggak tau apa yang dikatakan olehnya.. Ottohkae?

"Kruyukkk," Tiba-tiba perutku mengeluarkan suara. Semua mata member melotot padaku, kecuali Taemin, dia malah ketawa-ketawa gaje. Ada apa ini? Sepertinya ada sesuatu. Mataku berkeliling memperhatikan keadaan kalau-kalau ada yang ganjil.

"Oke,, now time for say goodbye and Jinki-sshi, please give someword for the viewers."

Aku hanya menggaruk-garuk kepala dengan canggung. Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang entahlah grammarnya benar atau salah akhirnya acara berakhir juga. Aku bisa bernafas lega, aku hendak pergi ke ruang latihan untuk mencari beberapa makanan, namun tanganku di cegah oleh PD Amerika tadi. "Jinki-sshi, we are going to take some pictures of you. Will you?"

"Ahhh.. Yes.. Yes," aku menjawab dengan canggung sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

Bruaaakk! Suara pintu berdebam, Key masuk ke dalam ruangan latihan dan di susul oleh Minho. Jonghyun juga masuk ke dalam ruangan latihan. Hanya tinggal aku dan Taemin yang masih tertawa-tawa sendiri.

"Hyaaa! Ini nggak adil! Kenapa sih Onew hyung terus yang di foto? Kenapa yang banyak dapat job Onew hyung hah?" teriakan Key terdengar sampai ke telingaku. Omo na~ aku merasa sangat bersalah sekarang. Aku menjalani pemotretan tanpa semangat dan sedikit malu. Tampangku acak-acakan kayak gini kok mau di foto =="

*Key pov*

Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tawa saat melihat wajah Onew hyung yang malu karena nggak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari host. Hahaha... ide untuk mengerjai Onew hyung sampai seperti ini memang daebak! Pinter banget deh tuh idenya si Minho. Hwakakkakakakakk.. Mana tadi perut Onew hyung sempet ngeluarin suara aghy. Ini sih idenya Jonghyun biar Onew hyung nggak makan dan kelaparan. Hahaha.. memang sama sekali nggak hormat sama leader kita itu. Yesss! Habis ini aku harus akting marah!

"Jinki-sshi, we are going to take some pictures of you. Will you?" Kata PD dari Amerika gadungan itu. Haha.. Dia sebenarnya hanyalah keturunan Amerika, sebenarnya ini juga nggak wawancara asli kok, ini hanya salah satu misi untuk mengerjai Onew hyung!

"Ahhh.. Yes.. Yes." Onew hyung menyanggupi. Habis ini aktingku!

Aku masuk ke dalam ruangan latihan dan membanting pintu dengan amat kasar. Oke kan aktingku? xD Aku nggak bisa membayangkan raut wajah Onew hyung saat ini. Pasti dia lucu banget xD Jonghyun hyung dan Minho menyusulku. Kami bertiga tertawa tanpa suara di dalam ruangan latihan yang kini sudah di sulap menjadi sebuah tempat pesta kecil. Banyak balon-balon motif ayam yang tertempel di dinding dan kaca. *emang ada gitu balon bentuk ayam? Anggap aja ada, okee* Tulisan-tulisan 'Saengil Chukka Hamnida, Onew Hyung' tergantung dimana-mana. Dari pintu sampai pojokan tergelar sebuah karpet merah yang akan di langkahi oleh Onew hyung nanti. Di ujung karpet terdapat sebuah meja yang terisi penuh dengan berbagai kado dari kami. Sebuah meja makan besar terisi dengan bermacam-macam makanan dan AYAM GORENG kesukaan Onew hyung, dan nggak lupa Sup Rumput Laut tentu saja. Wajib bagi seseorang yang ulang tahun untuk memakan sup rumput laut.

"Hyaaa! Ini nggak adil! Kenapa sih Onew hyung terus yang di foto? Kenapa yang banyak dapat job Onew hyung hah?" aku memulai akting marahku. Jonghyun dan Minho terkikik geli. Kami bertiga membuat gaduh di ruangan latihan, berpura-pura protes dengan job Onew hyung yang membanjir. Jonghyun hyung mempersiapkan seember tepung yang akan di letakkan di atas pintu ketika Onew hyung masuk nanti.

*Onew pov*

Akhirnya pemotretan selesai. Aku segera menghampiri Taemin yang sejak tadi hanya duduk di sofa sambil mendengarkan ipod-nya. "Taemin ah, Key marah ya sama aku?"

"Entahlah, kau jarang ada di dorm hyung. Sekarang kau selalu sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri dan nggak pernah ada waktu untuk kami. Apa salah kalau kami melakukan protes padamu hyung," kata Taemin tegas. Nggak biasanya dia bersikap seperti ini.

Aku hanya terdiam. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kau meminta maaf pada Key hyung," Taemin beranjak menuju ruangan latihan. Aku mengikutinya. Pintu ku buka perlahan... dan...

"Surpriseeee!" teriak Jonghyun, Minho dan Key dengan ceria sambil meniup terompet. Di dalam banyak berkumpul para staff yang tadi mewawancarai kami. Ruangan latihan kami telah di ubah menjadi tempat pesta kecil yang sederhana. Aku lupa kalau ini hari ulang tahunku.

"Seeeeeeeerrrrrrr..." Seember penuh tepung mengguyur kepalaku. Hyaaaa... aku hanya mampu mematung, aku sukses bertransformasi menjadi seorang manusia tepung hari ini.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaa...!" tawa Key menggelegar melihat diriku yang belepotan tepung. Sial! Pasti ini semua ulah mereka!

"Saengil chukka hamnida,, Saengil chukka hamnida, saranghaneun Onew hyung~~ Saengil chukka hamnida~~~~" semua orang bernyanyi untukku yang malang ini. Aku membersihkan tepung yang mengotori wajahku dan rambutku lalu aku tersenyum senang. Mereka bahkan ingat hari ulang tahunku, padahal aku sendiri lupa. Key menarik tanganku untuk berkumpul bersama. Aku mendapat banyak ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Tapi dimana Taemin? Aku nggak melihatnya, kemudian aku mendengar suara dari arah pintu.

"Minho hyung! Bantu donk! Cakenya berat nih," Taemin masuk sambil mendorong sebuah troli besar berisi sebuah cake yang sangat besar pula. Aku sungguh tersentuh melihat semuanya. Aku mulai menitikkan airmata.

"Hyaaa! Nggak usah cengeng gitu akhh.. Nggak asyik tau," kata Jonghyun. Aku segera menyeka airmataku.

"Hyung, sini!" kata Minho, lalu dia mencolekkan banyak krim di hidungku. "Ini semua balasan atas apa yang kau lakukan saat aku ulang tahun.. Hahahahahaha!"

Jepreeett! Taemin memotret diriku yang kini berantakan dengan tepung+krim cake warna merah tepat di hidungku, membuatku semakin terlihat seperti badut Ancol. (?) *abaikan* Aku pun disuapi sesendok sup rumput laut oleh dongsaeng-dongsaengku.

"Hyung! Lihat tuh! Kado yang paling besar adalah kado spesial dari kami berempat! Cepatlah dibuka!" kata Minho semangat. Taemin mengulurkan kado itu padaku. Aku segera membukanya.

"Ayam?" tanya ku heran ketika kado itu terbuka berisi sebuah kadang ayam yang lumayan besar dan seekor anak ayam warna merah jambu. *seperti yang suka di jual ke anak2 SD waktu jaman kita SD dulu xD*

"Ahahahahahaha... Dulu kan aku pernah menyembelih ayam-mu si Kokok, jadi ku pikir anak ayam ini bisa menggantikan posisi Kokok. Ahahahahaha," Key ketawa-ketawa gaje. Member lain ikut tertawa.

"&&%#$*&*($$$#)(*((*" aku mengerucutkan bibirku, dan mengomel. Ku colekkan krim dari cake-ku ke wajah Key, Key membalas. Minho, Jonghyun dan Taemin ikut-ikutan mencolekkan krim ke wajahku. Aku berlari menjauhi mereka dan menemukan AYAM GORENG terletak di atas meja. Wuaaaaaahhh yummy! Segera ku serobot ayam yang menggoda itu. Aku nggak peduli dongsaengku mau mencolekkan krim berapa banyak ke wajahku.. Yang penting.. AYAM GORENG !

Hahahahahaha...

_finish_

Waaaaa... Ottohkae chingudeul? Memuaskankah endingnya ? Mianhae kalo FF ku penuh dengan keGaJean xD wkwkwkwkwk...

Seperti biasa... Tinggalkan jejak kaki setelah membaca yaaaa ^^ Gomawo ^^

Ini spesial buat **YuyaLoveSungMin **yang udah request ^^ thankss


End file.
